The objectives of this project are: (1) to investigate the activity of specific chemotherapeutic agents in advanced prostatic cancer, (2) to determine if sequential therapy with these agents is useful clinically, (3) to determine their therapeutic effectiveness against and in combination with current standard therapy, (4) to determine the predictive value of various in vitro evaluations of chemotherapeutic agents, (5) to investigate the advantage of chemotherapy in patients with stable stage D cancer of the prostate and (6) to determine the effectiveness of adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with stage B, C and D-1 cancer of the prostate. Ten separate protocols have been developed. Eight are currently operative, but patient entry into Protocols 100, 200, 300 and 400 has ended. The currently active protocols are 500, 600, 700 and 800. Chemotherapeutic agents so far investigated are 5-Fluorouracil, Cytoxan, Estracyt, Streptozotocin, Procarbazine, DTIC and Leo 1031. The agents under current investigation are Methyl-CCNU, Hydroxyurea and Vincristine. In our active protocols Cytoxan and Estracyt continue to be investigated because they have shown activity and benefit in our previous studies. All patients are treated for a minimum of twelve weeks at which time, if progression occurs, crossover to alternate agents is effected. If further progression occurs after crossover, patients are treated at the investigator's discretion, but all patients are followed to death. With patients evaluable to date in Protocols 100, 200, 300 and 400, patients treated with chemotherapy are approaching a statistically significant advantage over standard treatment. Patient entry into Protocols 700, 800, 500 and 600 is at this stage insufficient for statements about the efficacy of the chemotherapeutic agents utilized.